The New Girl in Town
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabriella is new at East High, Troy sees hers and likes what he sees. What happens when Troy tries to get Gabi to go out with him? What will Sharpay do? Songfic to The New Girl In Town. Troyella, I stink at summaries!


**Summary: Gabriella is new at East High, Troy sees hers and likes what he sees. What happens when Troy tries to get Gabi to go out with him? What will Sharpay do? Songfic to The New Girl In Town from Hairspray.**

**Troy and Gabi have never met and Sharpay is still the ice queen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah!**

* * *

**The New Girl In Town**

_Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The New Girl in Town  
Who just came on the scene  
The New Girl in Town  
Can't be more than sixteen_

Gabriella Montez looked out the window of her mother's car at the streets of New Mexico, kids were out walking around or hanging out. Some people pointed out the moving van that was trailing behind them. This would be there fifth move in the past three years and she wasn't happy about it.

"Will you at least give it a chance," her mother asked her pulling into the driveway of their new house. "Please, my company said that I wouldn't be transferred until you graduate." Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Where am I starting school tomorrow?" Gabriella asked as they were bringing boxes from the moving van.

"East High. It's that building that we past on our way here, only around a ten minute walk." Her mother said.

"Okay. I'm going to head up to bed," she said and ran up to her room before her mother could say anything.

_  
And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town_

The next morning she walked to school and met with the principal. He seemed nice enough and he showed her to her homeroom and then left her outside the door. 'Just stay calm Gabi' she thought to herself before pushing open the door.

A middle aged woman wear glasses and a very colorful outfit stopped talking and looked at her. "You must be Miss Montez?" she asked. Gabriella nodded her head. "Sit in the back dear. I'm Ms. Darbus." Gabriella rushed to the empty eat in the back as her new teacher continued on her rant.

Troy Bolton looked up from where he was doodling at the new girl. She had flowing black hair that stopped right at her elbows. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever scene. When the bell rang he waited for her to come out of the class room. When she did she walked straight past him.

"Troy Bolton," he said stepping in front of her, almost tripping over his own feet. she giggled a little as he blushed.

"Gabriella Montez," Gabi said shyly. Normally people would just ignore her when she walked down the halls.

"How old are you?" Troy asked her. They weren't moving, just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Sixteen," she said and started walking towards her next class, leaving him standing there confused, no one had ever walked away from him.

_  
The New Girl in Town  
Seems to dance on air  
The New Girl in Town  
She's got the coolest hair  
_

"How do you like New Mexico," he asked her following her to her next class which turned out to be his as well.

"Not sure. I just moved here yesterday and yesterday was spent unpacking." They both laughed a little as they walked in the class. Troy couldn't help but notice her hair smelled like strawberries from where he was standing.

"Where did you live before?" Troy asked as they walked out of class together. They were both feeling the same thing, the same connection to each other.

"I moved around a lot because of my mom's job. This is my fifth move in three years, I hate it. But my mom's company said that she can't be transferred until I graduate so I'm here to stay," Gabriella said. "I better get going. My class is at the other end of the school." She continued, "I think." He laughed and looked at her schedule then nodded.

_  
You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna loose it to  
The New Girl in Town  
_

Sharpay had been watching the whole thing, following them where ever they went. She thought that it was supposed to be her and Troy because he was the homecoming king, or going to be. It was coming up, and she was going to be homecoming queen, no matter what, she wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" Her twin brother Ryan asked. He bit into his red apple spraying some juice onto his sister. She wiped it off disgusted making a squealing noise.

"The new girl. Troy seems to be taking a bit too much of an interest in her. We have to do something and fast if I am going to be homecoming queen." Sharpay said.

"I think she's nice. See ya sis," Ryan said and walked off to his girlfriend. She watched as he put his arm around her and turned back around to look at where they were just standing.

"Gabriella Montez you are going down." Sharpay said to herself.

"Hey Shar, what are you thinking about?" she turned around and faced her two followers, Vikki and Nikki, they were twins.

"The new girl. If she thinks that she can have Troy Bolton then she is sadly mistaken." Sharpay said to them. They did anything she told them too within limits but it hasn't gotten to that point yet.

"I like her. She is really nice." Vikki said. Nikki nodded along with her sister. Sharpay huffed and walked down the hall leaving them standing there.

_She's hip, she's cool  
I'm gonna get her after school  
And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer_

Sharpay warned her to Stay away from Troy after school on her first day but Gabriella just shrugged it off as a little joke and told her that they were just friends. After that Sharpay had tried some other things similar but nothing had worked so far.

Over the next few weeks Gabriella had gotten more popular. Girls were trying to be her friend or just to be like her and guys were trying to go out with her.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said as he walked up to her. They had gotten closer and closer but Troy was too nervous to ask her out. Whenever he though about it he chickened out, or they had been interrupted(Sharpay).

"Hey. You ready for homecoming?" She asked him. The dance was in two days and they had decided they would go alone, together.

"Yeah. Not really," He said nodding his head. She laughed at him.

"Come on, you already know you are going to be crowned king." Gabi teased him.

"Yeah well, you'll probably be crowned queen." She shook her head. Somehow(in Gabriella's mind), someone nominated Gabriella for homecoming. Sharpay was so mad she was taken to the nurse to see if she would be okay. The nurse now has a black eye and Sharpay was suspended from school for two days, but she was nnow back and being her ice queenie**(Is that a word?)** self.

"No I won't. I don't even know why someone would even vote for me. Probably Sharpay will win." Sharpay couldn't help but agree with Gabriella from where she was hiding. But she didn't notice Troy cringe at the thought of dancing with her. It was tradition for the king and queen to share a dance together with everyone watching.

"Please no." Sharpay had already left by the time he had spoken. They walked to class together talking about everything. Troy was just about to ask Gabriella out when the bell rang.

Troy's friends had been bugging him about telling Gabi that he liked her or even just asking her out which is basically the same thing but he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

Gabriella's friends had also been telling her that Troy liked her and that she should just ask him out but every time she would just say that it wasn't true and then change the subject.

"Come on Gabi," Taylor, her best friend, other than Troy, said to her during lunch. All of the guys had practice.

"No, Troy does not like me." Gabriella said.

"He does. All of the girls who aren't in love with someone else want to be you because Troy does like you. Everyone knows it." Taylor sighed at her best friend who just continued to eat her salad and ignore her.

"Are you ever going to tell her," Taylor's boyfriend and Troy's best friend asked Troy in the gym.

"I don't know. When ever I try something get's in the way, or I get to nervous! What if she doesn't like me back and our friendship is ruined?" He asked Chad. They were just changing after practice and then they were going to run down to the cafeteria to grab a snack before their next class.

"Just ask her." Chad said and groaned at his best friend's stubbornness.

_  
We're kinda sad and blue  
Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl in Town  
The New Girl in Town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo_

Troy picked Gabriella up from her house and they were on the way to the school for the dance. "You ready," Gabriella asked.

"Again, no. I wonder what Sharpay is going to try and do." Troy said. Gabriella looked confused. "Every dance Sharpay tries and gets me to go with her and if I don't then she does something so I spend the rest of the night with her." Gabriella laughed. "It's not funny." He said.

"Yes it is. Well, at least you don't have a date tonight and as long as she isn't the queen then you won't even have to talk to her." Troy smiled and nodded.

"True. But she usually finds a way." Troy said pulling up to the school.

"How about this. I'll try and stay by your side at all times. If not me the Chad and Taylor. We can look around and if she is coming near us we will move of go out and dance." Troy looked at her and nodded. He rushed around and opened the door for her. "Thank you very much." She said.

"Of course," He replied in a bad British accent. When they walked into the gym everything seemed to stop. Everyone was looking at them wondering if they were together.

Sharpay got out of her hot pink limo and walked into the gym. No one stopped to look at her knowing she would be dressed in something pink. It was a pink strapless dress that was very low-cut in front and back.

She looked around for Troy and found him talking to Montez. She walked over to them but once she reached where they were they had already gone out to the dance floor.

_From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo_

"Alright everyone," Ms. Darbus said. She had to be the one announcing the homecoming king and queen. Everyone had stopped and was looking at her. "You're homecoming king is of course. Troy Bolton." Everyone clapped and cheered.

He walked up to the make shift stage that they had made for the night. A freshman put the crown on his head and walked away. Gabriella stood there and smiled for her best friend.

"And your homecoming queen is none other and Gabriella Montez" Gabriella's eyes widened. She thought for sure that it was going to be Sharpay. She walked up to the stage and stood next to Troy.

Sharpay yelled something that no one could make out becasue it was such a high pitch and stormed out. She was supposed to be the homecoming queen, not stupid Montez! She tried to get Ryan to leave with her but he wouldn't because he was having too much fun. Vikki and Nikki wouldn't either. So now she was alone in her limo.

"Now the traditional King/ Queen dance." Ms. Darbus said in a bored voice, it was clear she didn't want to be here. Troy led Gabriella to the center of the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gabi," he said. She lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said so softly that he barely heard her. Everyone was watching them.

"Do you think that you would maybe one day might want to go out with me?" He asked nervously. Her face was blank. Maybe her friends had been right, he did like her.

"I think that sounds great." She said slowly. His smile was from ear to ear as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. People were cheering and in the guys case wolf whistling, because they were finally together but they didn't notice, they were too caught up in each other.

"I'm glad you moved here," Troy said when they broke apart.

"Me too Troy, me too."_  
_

* * *

**I really don't think this is the best. Review please. Sharpay wasn't in it as much as I wanted her to be. Tell, me if you like it, love it, hate it. Just tell me something, please.**

**Amanda.**


End file.
